Clean Slate
by Matt9121
Summary: Manga-verse, rated M for later chapters, drug use, and quite a bit of adult humor. Set two months after the epic battle between Vash and Knives. The more you read the more you know! (Mostly from one OC's point of view.)
1. Chapter 1

_Manga-verse, rated M for later chapters, drug use, and quite a bit of adult humor. _

It's never really stated what year it is on Earth, in the manga or anime. Not much is spoken about it either. All that is gathered is that Earth (in the anime) was eventually destroyed and depleted of its resources. Now in the manga on the other hand some of the population was sent on the SEEDS ship and others stayed on Earth. Gunsmoke wasn't supposed to be the exact destination for the ships but we all know why they landed there. Not much, in the manga anyway, is spoken about the Earth's current state or how far the population has come as far as technology goes. We aren't even sure what year it was when the SEEDS ships left Earth. So, I'll be setting the year to be 2340 (this will have set the events of the SEEDS crash to happen around the year 2190, give or take). So bear with me. There are still a lot of modern day conveniences that we have now in the year 2340, as well as a lot of technological advances. This will all be explained in later chapters.

The EXACT setting (which ties in with the manga) of the beginning of the story is two months after the battle. I'd like to think Knives were still around at this point.

Clean Slate

"Jesus, it's gonna get hot again."

Mark leaned on the driver seat tilting it back a bit. It was in the early morning hours on this side of the planet and he could already tell it was going to be another warm one. Moments earlier he had stumbled his way out of the saloon ("Saloons? They have saloons..? Has the swinging doors and everything...") and into his car. He'd started it up, turned the A/C on, and made sure each unit was pointed at him. He then sat for a moment, thinking he wasn't _quite_ ready to drive yet.

He closed his eyes letting the air cool the sweat on his face. "Ugh, the liquor out here is nothing like it is on Earth. Reminds me of moonshine and it all tastes the same. No distinction. They had beer but it all tasted the same too…like shit."

He cracked his eyes and saw a patron stepping outside and giving his car a curious glance before turning and walking north down the street. Mark figured that was going to happen every so often. He had explicitly stated he'd wanted it to go with him to Gunsmoke. It was a brand new black BMW. Solar powered but if it had to it could be Plant based as well, using the electricity the Plant created (noting to himself that humans aren't nearly as dependent on Plants on Earth as this planet is). The car isn't the most expensive he could afford but he had a preference for that manufacturer.

He turned his head away from the saloon and closed his eyes again. "I knew better than to do this. I'm supposed to meet the Independents tomorrow… Maybe I was just excited to be on another planet." Acclimatizing wasn't nearly as rough as he'd thought it would be. It was fairly easy to get used to the longer days and atmosphere here. Then again everyone handles it differently. Perhaps it was simply luck.

So he drove around last night feeling pretty good and finding a saloon to be very interesting, walked on in.

_*urk*_ His stomach lurched for a moment causing him to sit up. His hand flew over his mouth but it settled, right back at the top of his gut. Letting him know that fairly soon the inevitable would happen.

Mark turned the air conditioner up a notch then leaned forward setting his head against the steering wheel_. *sigh* _"Yeah, alright, I'm feeling a little guilty." He frowned and thought of his partner Mary who would be arriving tomorrow. How, like a doll almost, she'd look perfect and pristine. Her blonde hair done up neatly, with just the slightest hint of make-up on. Enough to high light her blue eyes behind those cute glasses of hers. Always serious, perfect, and never any fun…

He took a glance down at himself. The suit he was wearing _WAS_ nice but had since been soaked in sweat forming rings around his collar and arm pits. "Y'know, I should've tried a little harder not to get carried away. I'm known for having my fun but I'm a bit old (29 to be exact)." He shrugged, "Plus, this is serious. I get paid a lot of money to do what I do. Trained_ by_ Independents on how to work on _other _Independents..." But really, Mary did a lot of the harder work. He did things like stats, paperwork, and organizing forms and such. It was his job to find out what needed to be done and Mary was the woman to do it. She too was trained by Independent Plants on Earth for her work as well.

He sat up and covered his face with his hands. "Knives will be fairly easy. Not necessarily to deal with but his body won't be nearly the task it will be for Vash. From what I read he's missing a fucking limb."

Here it comes. Mark grabbed the door handle and kicked the car door open in one fluid movement.

After vomiting he wiped his mouth and smirked. "Hmph, I knew I wouldn't feel guilty for too long."


	2. Chapter 2

_Manga-verse, rated M for later chapters, drug use, and quite a bit of adult humor._

Now that we are starting to get into the story, just in case, I thought I'd explain the symbols and italics to avoid any confusion. *This is a thought.* It is between asterisks with correct punctuation. As if they were talking. _*this is a sound effect of sorts* _Always lowercase with minimal punctuation. Also, italics. It can be a sound that a person makes or yeah, you get it.

Clean Slate

Mark drove with one hand on the steering wheel while the other covered his left eye. "I thought puking would at least straighten me up a bit…" The car, making a slow turn, bumped the corner of the sidewalk. "Shit. I guess they aren't really curb checks since the absence of any real roads. Unless you're in the more populated cities, I guess."

Mark had noticed on the ship the day it was near to landing, that the closer he got, he could see there wasn't any major highways. Nothing could be seen that connected a town or city with one another. He'd read all of this, of course. So no, it wasn't a complete surprise. Being human, he understood that the instinct to survive was an incredible force. Surpassing, even destroying, any kind of obstacle to continue to live. Just long enough for another moment in some cases.

He felt Gunsmoke was a terrifying example of this.

Data he'd read beforehand stated that a massive type of locomotive called a "Sand Steamer" was what connected locals from one area to another. But that was usually across great distances. And it kind of took whatever route was easiest. Being that there was no set route.

Short distances you could either walk, take a shuttle bus (which were similar to the ones on Earth), or "ride" a strange looking animal native to the planet. *Thomas...Tomas…? To-Mas?*

He'd also read that there were cars. Something he was thankful for. Didn't want to show up and the people calling it some sort of magic beast or what not. "I mean, they try hard. They really do. But sometimes they might as well be walking around with their thumbs up their asses."

The car quietly bounced along the uneven dirt road. He finally made a sharp turn and pulled up alongside the hotel. Putting the car in park he exhaled and leaned back. "The cars are really just old looking model fords and jeeps though. Nothing interesting." *But, really Mark, what did you expect? Lambo's zipping up and down a **DIRT** freeway…road…thingy? These people have more to focus on then their cars.*

"Heh, that seems like something Mary would have said now that I think about it." He grimaced as he opened the car door and _slowly_ slid out of the seat. He stood up as straight as he could and shut the car door behind him. "Hmm, huh? Ah fuck, my keys…" He fumbled with the handle for a second and opened the door. Leaning at an angle he tried to get his keys out of the ignition. Stretching, he mumbled, "This is the hardest thing to do in the world when you're drunk..!"

A few seconds later he finally sat back down in the car seat, grabbed the keys, and with a huff slammed the door shut. The car made a tiny beep letting him know it successfully locked.

Turning, the rising suns caught him. He sharply inhaled through gritted teeth and shielded his eyes. *Two, really? As if the planet isn't hot enough.* He slowly fumbled his way toward the door of the hotel. "I guess I really only have myself to blame for being wasted. Don't feel guilty about it though… Ugh, steps."

"Geez mister, that's some fine piece of machinery ya got ther… Whoa!" A young boy had been playing what appeared to be an old Earth game. *Tiddlywinks was it..?* "Golly, what happened? You alright there..?" He'd been sitting just outside the hotel playing his little game.

His friends turned around. They were at a nearby stand, holding a small bag of doughnuts. They began walking toward the other boy playing while sharing looks between each other. Mark glanced at them and looked back at the boy. *It's late, why are they… ha, oh right, it's fucking MORNING.*

Mark put his hand behind his head. "Yes, I'm fine. Had a rough night downtown." _*Snicker*_ The two boys smirked as they sat down and began to share the doughnuts. One whispered to the other "Yeah, he means he was gettin' full as a tick. Can't you _smell_ em'?"

Mark crossed his arms. *No, you're still a little drunk. Don't act like an asshole to a bunch of kids.* "I… fuck this. Enjoy your shitty doughnuts." _*laughter as the sound of marbles hit the ground* _Mark turned and stormed off, as best he could, and wobbled up the steps. *Alright, I was half an asshole. Shits deserved it.*

The doorman grabbed the handle of the door gracefully swinging it open. "Goodmorn-" Mark stumbled his way in. "Go pound sand up your ass." The doorman took a step back, mouth open in stunned silence, and gave Mark room to get his legs under control. He then steadily began following the walls to lead him to the staircase, one eye covered again for stability. For Mark it felt like the hotel lights were beginning to burn into his cornea. And with that, his head began to pound. *The only good thing so far is that they have a pretty high tolerance for drunks like me.*

He reaches the stairs and stops. Now holding the banister he mutters, "Oh god, I might have to crawl."

"Mr. Andrews? Are you just getting back? I saw you leave right around the end of my shift. I've been trying to reach you in your suite."

Eyes that were now only slits, he looks to his right. The clerk from last night begins walking his way. *She's pretty sexy.* She gets closer and appears to make a face of some kind. *Never mind. She's about twenty.* With her nose now wrinkled up, she takes a single step back and with a little irritation in her voice says, "Ahem, I have a message for you Mr. Andrews. A Ms. Fresno called…" Mark rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, it's urgent?" *It's ALWAYS urgent.* "Yes sir. She'd like for you to reply back via telegram or telephone." *Telegram..? That means she's arrived a day early. Typical. Like hell she'll see me like this, though.*

"That's nice. I'll get back. Later. To her.", he managed.

*Feels like this headache is beginning to drill a hole through my skull.*

Thankfully crawling wasn't required. Not today anyhow. Slowly he began making his way up the steps using the banister to pull himself along. "I...er...alright, Mr. Andrews. Have a nice day."

* * *

_*click*_

"I'm here… I _fucking_ made it!" With an extreme sense of satisfaction, Mark stumbles in throwing the car keys and hotel key at the nearest table, missing. Shutting the door behind him he immediately begins taking off his clothes.

Leaning against the wall he props himself up to take his shoes and pants off. Then, sliding down it after the last leg is freed; he gets on all fours and begins crawling toward the bed. Lifting himself into a sitting position, he takes his shirt and tie off, and at last falls back with a soft thud. "Screw the covers. I'm too tired for that shit."

* * *

_*riiiiiiiiiing* *riiiiiiiiing*_

"No, no… please go away. I just got here..."

_*riiiiiiiing*_

Marks eyes flew open. His muscles strain in order to sit himself up right. Looking toward the window he notices its dark outside. "Mmm, what… what time is it..?"

_*riiiiiiiiing*_

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he sits for a moment. *Shit* Rubbing his eyes he reaches for his watch… then he realized he'd left it in the car… along with everything else except for the _actual_ keys. Standing, he then walks over to the phone. _*riiiiiii-*_ "Yes, yes, hello, what is it?"

"Mr. Andrews. You have multiple messages from Ms. Fresno. She-"

"Ugh, tell her I will call her back!"

Mark slams the phone down and sits back on the edge of the bed, frowning. He eventually lies down again and places his hand on his forehead. "I… forgot to ask him what time it was…"

* * *

"He said WHAT?"

"Ms. Fresno, _please._ I am doing all that I can. My clerk left an hour ago. It is only me here now."

Though the hotel manager wished this wasn't the case.

"Shoot... Alright. I know you are. I'm sorry. _*sigh* _Thank you; I appreciate your patience with me. But he IS currently staying at this hotel, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Until…?"

Not really wanting to tell her he couldn't give that information out… "He's here until tomorrow evening."

"Great! Fantastic! Thank you so much for your help!"

_*click*_

The manager breathed a sigh of relief and set the phone back in its holder. "Sheesh..."

* * *

Mary quietly laid the phone back down. Leaning back as far as she could, she stared at the ceiling and let out an exasperated sigh. She then slowly shut her eyes and let the thoughts race through her mind. She was upset. Not at Mark really. Mark was… being Mark. He did make a fine partner when it came down to it. She just wanted this to be one of those times.

"Gosh, I just really want to get out of this town..."

Taking a different ship to get there just a day early had more consequences than she thought it would. The drop off was in a different town to avoid off-loading too much and too many at one location.

"Upset the locals, see. Might be too much for them to bear, too much for them to handle..."

That's what the ship's captain had told her. And he was right. People from Earth had only been coming to this planet for two months. They brought with them all kinds of things from gaming systems to cell phones to even their weird exotic pets. Naturally, the poor people became _scared_ of them. So they were told to actually cut back on what they were bringing and were limited to certain items. To get the population slowly introduced to what the people from Earth _really _had to offer. Not only things from their wildest imagination but easier living. Cures, remedies, and a brand new way of life they never thought they'd live to see.

She could have taken a bus to the neighboring town where Mark was. To be with someone she actually knew. But sometimes when you change plans that have been set for a while something manages to go wrong. In her case, she'd left her wallet on the ship. Oh, it was in safe hands. It was found right where she'd left it, in the seat next to her. A stewardess had found it soon after the ship departed. This was great. Really, it was. But for the time being she had **nothing**.

"Arggh…Mark, please, rescue me!" She grabbed at her hair in frustration. "Hrmph..!" She let her arms fall back to her sides.

She sat still for a moment then stood up from the desk and walked over to her suitcase. *Mister rich had requested to have his car brought with him. I don't know if it could drive over this terrain but I know he has the money to get me a ticket on that shuttle anyway.*

She opened her suit case and pulled out some of her files. She sat back at the desk and began sifting through them, reading a few lines here and there.

"So, two male Independents, by the names Vash and Millions Knives… "Millions", I wonder what that means. Was he given that name by Rem or himself? Does it pertain to himself in some way..?"

She eventually came to the page she'd been looking for. She slowly scanned it with her finger for information, stopping every so often. Sometimes re-reading a sentence or two, making sure she got all the facts right.

"It appears both are almost entirely depleted of their natural sources. Not much left of either. A pity but that's why me and Mark are here. To change all that. And hopefully bring them to Earth were they are supposed to be. This planet doesn't have much to offer for beings such as them."

Plants, non-independents as well as independents, are _very_ social creatures. On Earth, both like being social with humans as well as other Plants. There isn't a large amount of independents, no more than twenty in all. Sadly Knives being the only exception, they all enjoy human company.

Plus, Earth has a connection with the Plants. The lush greenery and wildlife as well as the ocean play a vital role in the Plants well-being. They need it as much as the Earth needs them. In a way, Plants are walking and talking pieces of Mother Nature. They hurt, feel abandonment and loneliness but also feel love and tenderness. They can both give as well as take away.

"That's what did it for me. That's what made me want to help and care for them. We created them yet they have molded and shaped us in countless ways."

Mary neatly re-organized her paper work and sat for a moment with her hands folded on her lap. *How awful it must have been… for both of them.*

* * *

An hour later of research and she began to feel tired. She gave a long yawn and stretched.

"Well, guess I better get ready for bed. Not like I can go anywhere without any money..."

_*riiiiiiiing*_

Mary rushed towards the phone, knocking the desk a good three feet to the side. She eagerly picks it up and mashes the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"


End file.
